


spandex and thighs.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eating out, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, there is some body shaming/bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga's love for Daichi's thighs and inconvenient daydreaming ends up working in her favour.(I swear I'll actually update, I just have lots of school work atm)2017 update: I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS I WILL WRITE EVENTUALLY2017 update pt.2: THIS FIC GONNA GO UNDER SOME MAJOR RE-EDITING CAUSE I LEARNED SOME STUFF ABT RULE 63 AND I DON'T LIKE IT SO I'M GONNA CHANGE THIS TO A TRANS GIRL DAISUGA FIC, I WILL POST AND EDIT EVENTUALLY (maybe in like july  l o l)





	1. where did those basketball shorts go?

**Author's Note:**

> i love daisuga so much and i love girls so much, so here is girl diasuga loving each other, ft. a thirsty ass lesbian suga and a beautiful buff bi-chi

Suga hated today's practice. 

Alright, maybe that was a lie, but _god_ , were there some things that she thought practice would be so much better without. One of them being Daichi’s morbid love for suicides, and planking competitions. However, the true offender today was Daichi’s spandex shorts.

Daichi hardly ever wore tight shorts for a reason. 

Growing up, Daichi always had thighs that were thick and beautiful, but after she had taken an interest in volleyball the soft roundness of her legs hardened into perfectly sculpted muscles. Suga always thought her thighs were beautiful, whether they were soft and squishy, or thick and corded with muscle, but the boys at their junior high seemed to think otherwise. 

The first time someone had said something rude about Daichi’s thighs, they had been in their first year of junior high. At the time, Daichi’s thighs were still fairly undefined and instead were soft curves, but even without the muscle her thighs were larger than all the other girls in their year. 

Daichi and Suga had been eating lunch peacefully while talking about their new school, when they heard a group of boys snickering behind them. At first, they had both brushed it off and ignored them but when they heard the repeated whisper of _‘thunder thighs’_ , realization began to dawn. Daichi’s face had been pink with embarrassment and she’s started to subconsciously tug her skirt further down to cover up more of her thighs. 

It was the first time Suga had felt fury. Throughout her entire life, she had always been calm and the one to settle others down, but _no one_ made fun of her best friend. Her fury felt like an all consuming fire, burning away all her rationale and sense, only leaving behind wrath and a need to punch something in its wake. She had always thought that violence wasn’t an answer and that things could be worked out by talking it over, but for Daichi, Suga would gladly eat her own words. 

She squeezed Daichi’s hand and sent her a reassuring smile before getting up and stomping over to the boys who had been teasing _her_ Daichi. She stood before them with her sweetest smile and made sure her eyes didn’t give away her true feelings. 

“Hi, I’m Suga. I was wondering, which one of you is the group leader?” The boys stared back at her with blank looks, confused by her behaviour. 

“What do you mean?” Said a shorter boy with glasses. 

“I mean, the alpha. Which one of you makes the funny jokes, and which one’s of you laugh?” 

“Uh, I’m Kougai, I guess I make the jokes?” The boy sounded confused, but was sending her a flirty smile, clearly misreading Suga’s intentions. 

“Do you think your jokes are funny?” Suga could see Daichi watching her, from the corner of her eyes. She looked perplexed, and Suga couldn’t help but smile a little bit at what she was about to do. 

“Yeah! Everyone tells me I’m hilarious.” The boy replied with misplaced confidence. 

“You’re not funny,” Suga said lowly with a smug look on her face, and before anyone could react to her sudden change in behaviour, Suga had already raised her fist and swung at Kougai’s nose. Her fist met his face with a gruesome crunch, and she could hear Daichi shout her name in surprise and the boys around her gasp, as pain began to bloom in her fist. “Don’t ever make fun of my Daichi, ever again.” She managed in her most threatening voice, before walking back over to finish eating her lunch with Daichi. 

Suga’s fist had been swollen for a month and she couldn't write for a week, but she would gladly do it again if it meant Daichi wouldn’t have to hear anymore rude comments. But, it seemed that one time had changed something in Daichi; she started to wear longer skirts that stopped at her knees, and tried to wear loose pants when possible. She switched her leggings, for basketball shorts instead during practice, and had rarely worn clothes that fit tightly around her thighs ever since. 

Needless to say, Suga had reason to be surprised Daichi was currently wearing tight spandex shorts to practice. She couldn’t help but feel guilty, if Daichi was wearing them it was obviously a good thing because it was a sign that she was comfortable and trusted the team, but Suga couldn’t help but wish she could get those basketball shorts back so she wouldn’t be so damn distracted. 

She couldn’t stop her eyes from lingering on Daichi’s thighs and letting herself follow the movements of the thick stretch of muscle. The skin looked so smooth, and was paler than the rest of her golden skin because it so rarely saw the light of day. She couldn’t help but wonder what those thighs would look like with hand shaped bruises pressed into the skin, and a scatter of blossoming hickeys where she could see silvery stretch marks. _What would they look and feel like wrapped around her head?_

Suga was so lost in her lusty daydream, she didn’t even notice that the ball Nishinoya had tried to save ended up going haywire and was steadily approaching where she was standing at the sidelines of the court. At least, she didn’t notice the ball till it hit her in the head. 

Yeah, Suga really had a love-hate relationship with those shorts. 

*** 

“Oi, Suga! Are you alright? You seemed really spaced out during practice.” Daichi chased behind her best friend, following her to get changed in the locker room. 

“Oh, yeah I’m fine! I was just thinking about something and got distracted…” She trailed off quietly and tried to disguise her embarrassment. 

“If you’re stressed about something, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Daichi’s voice was soft and laced with comfort, making Suga’s heart speed up. She was so lucky to have Daichi in her life, so sweet and understanding, willing to do anything for Suga, even if Suga couldn’t have her in the way she wanted. 

“I know, I’m so lucky to have you as my bes-” Her voice abruptly cut off as her eyes caught sight of Daichi taking her shirt off. Daichi’s strong arms were crossed and flexed with bulging muscles across her biceps and forearms, as her shirt moved up following the pulling motion of her hands. Her elbows were in the air above her head now, trying to tug the tight sweat drenched fabric over her head to finally free her body from the prison that was the painfully tight fabric of her shirt. Suga could see the broad slope of her shoulders now, the round muscles of her shoulders and curve of her structured traps. Her shoulders were so wide, Suga couldn’t help but imagine how perfect of a rest they would be for her thighs if Daichi’s head was between her legs. 

“Suga, are you sure you’re alright? Your face is getting pink, you don’t have a fever do you?” Daichi flicked Suga’s forehead with her fingers, eyes gleaming with concern below her furrowed eyebrows, all while standing in front of Suga in her sports bra and spandex, not bothering to put on a shirt before addressing her friend. 

_Don’t do it Suga, don’t look at her chest. Do. Not. Do. It._

But of course, Suga succumbed to her own desires and did it. She glanced back up at Daichi’s face in lightening speed, but every girl knew that when you looked at someone’s boobs, time _always_ slowed down and 5 seconds of boob glance time, was equal to basically 1 minute of normal time. Suga could feel her face getting impossibly more heated. 

“Yeah!” Suga suddenly blurted, too loudly. She winced internally at her own awkwardness. “I mean, that’s what I was thinking about earlier! My mum had a fever last week, and I was thinking that I might get sick because I was around her so much, and I was a little stressed about it because I didn’t want to miss school or practice.” She could feel her speech speeding up because of her nerves, but she couldn’t slow down. 

“Make sure you tell them so they can get you some medicine! I don’t want to be in this hell trap without you.” Daichi laughed and Suga could feel her heart stop. Daichi’s laugh sounded like pure happiness and her words made Suga feel warm, as if she had put on clothes that were still fresh from the dryer. The simple sound of her chuckle made Suga impossible giddy and she wanted to hear that noise on repeat for the rest of her life. 

“Ah, my parents actually ar-aren’t home this weekend. M-my mum went with my dad on this business trip and they’re getting back Sunday night.” Suga smiled sheepishly, cursing herself for her awkward stuttering. 

"You can’t be home alone while you’re sick!” Daichi’s voice was stern as she finally turned around to pick up her shirt and slide it on. The moment Daichi’s upper body was covered again Suga felt like she could breathe, but she also couldn’t hold back her disappointment. 

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry!” 

“No way! I’m sleeping over and being your private nurse for the weekend.” Daichi said the words innocently, but the words only spurred on an even more furious blush across Suga’s cheeks. Her ears were so warm she could feel heat coming off of them, and she guessed her nose was probably annoyingly red too, making her entire face look like a tomato. “Hurry up and change, I’ll be waiting outside so we can walk home.” 

Daichi left the locker room, Suga’s eyes following the sway of her hips beneath her skirt. 

This was going to be an interesting weekend. 


	2. i'll never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forewarning: a good chunk of this chapter is masturbation (and then angst)

Suga had about 10 minutes of alone time before Daichi came over.

The two of them had walked home together, like usual, and thankfully there was nothing awkward about the walk home. They chatted aimlessly until they reached the fork in the path that lead to their respective houses. A few more of Suga’s useless protests later, it was decided that Daichi would go home, pack her bag, take a 5 minute shower, and then walk over to Suga’s for the weekend.

By the time she went up to her room, she was probably already down to 8 minutes. The dilemma however, _was what should she do with those 8 minutes?_ Should she do what any normal person would do and wash away the grime and sweat on her skin that had built up during practice... 

Or should she get herself off.

Suga’s gut was still coiled tightly with desire over her earlier daydreams, and if she didn’t get off now, then she wouldn’t be able to get off until Daichi left, but by the time Daichi left, her parents would be back home which meant that she wouldn’t be allowed to be vocal, which was really a killer for Suga…

She was down to 7 minutes now, and Suga had decided it was a no brainer as she began to slide her skirt and panties off in one fluid movement. She walked over to her bed and settled herself comfortably into the soft sheets before spreading her legs wide and reaching her fingers down between her thighs.

She splayed her fingers gently against her inner thighs, knowing how sensitive the area was and slowly stroked her fingers against the delicate skin to build up some anticipation. All she could think about was Daichi being the one to do this to her, to rub her thighs, gently kiss her skin, and with that thought she let herself slip her fingers into her wet folds.

The first touch made her gasp, not realizing how sensitive she had become simply from daydreaming about Daichi. She looked over at her clock, _4 minutes now_. There was no time to waste with being gentle, so Suga let her fingers coat with her wetness before sliding them up to grind into her clit. The intense pressure made her eyes flutter shut as she let out a loud moan, still rubbing her fingers in rough circles.

What would it be like if Daichi was here with her? She’d probably be so gentle at first, scared to hurt her, but once Suga told her she liked it rough, Daichi would be ruthless. She would leave countless hickeys on her chest and inner thighs, maybe even on her lower lips, where only she would be able to see them. She let out another obscene moan at the thought as she increased the speed of her fingers that were rubbing into her clit so deeply that her hips couldn't help but buck up randomly from the extreme, but pleasurable, pressure. 

She looked at the clock, _3 minutes_. Her stomach was even more coiled with pleasure and her fingers began to ache from their insistent pressure and speed, but she didn’t let up. Her breathing was more laboured now, as she imagined Daichi's head between her thighs. Daichi’s lips wrapped tightly around her clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue, occasionally scraping her teeth along the sides to give Suga an extra kick. Her fingers deep in her, slick down to her knuckles as they rammed into her ruthlessly, with every curl of Daichi’s fingers teasing her g-spot. Her body was now covered in a new layer of sweat, and she could feel her lips throbbing from how deeply she was biting into them. Her body was emanating blistering heat, and her legs were beginning to shake from the intensity of the pleasure. _Oh god_ , she thought, _Daichi would be so good at this._

_So good for me._

And with that thought she felt her pleasure reach it’s peak, as her body clamped down tightly onto nothing, and her fingers against her clit carried her through her orgasm. The pleasure was blinding, and her blood felt like it was singing with satisfaction. She could hear blood rushing through her veins at a rapid pace and her pleasure seemed like it would never end as long as her fingers didn’t stop. Her body was becoming twitchy now, jerking as her fingers continued to grind, slowly leading her to the painful pleasure of overstimulation. 

The motions were slowly becoming too much, it was _too_ good. If she didn’t stop now she knew she would keep going until she orgasmed again, but she didn’t have time for that. With a begrudging sigh, Suga slowly decreased the pressure on her clit, now rubbing in slow sloppy circles that made her moan lewdly again. 

She glanced over at the clock again, _1 minute._

Suga panicked and released her clit from her fingers, standing up and rushing to the bathroom in record speed. Her legs were still wobbly and felt like jell-o, so she applauded herself for not falling face first into the floor. She quickly ran her hands under the sink and scrubbed them with soap to rid her hands of any dirty evidence of what she’d been doing. After hurriedly drying her hands, she dashed back into her room and threw on the first pair of underwear she saw in her drawer and a pair of sleeping shorts, then tugged an old oversized shirt over her head. She ran a hand through her hair and grimaced at the oily texture of it, before throwing her long ashen hair into a haphazard bun at the top of her head.

Her body felt disgustingly grimy. She desperately needed a shower, and she couldn’t even fathom how bad she smelled. Poor Daichi was going to be stuck with her like this until Suga had a chance to slip away and shower. With that thought, Suga slipped her house slippers back onto her feet, just as the doorbell rang.

The door was unlocked, and Suga knew that Daichi only ever rang the door as advanced warning before coming in. _What would it have been like if Suga hadn’t been finished by the time Daichi-_

“Ojama-shimasu!” Daichi’s husky voice rang out loud and clear at the entrance of her home as Suga scrambled to get down the stairs and greet her friend.

“Daichi!” Suga raised her arms in exclamation, about to reach for a hug when suddenly she remembered how terribly she reeked. Her hands fell awkwardly to her sides and Daichi’s eyes watched the strange movement of her arms.

“Did you not get a chance to shower?” Daichi’s eyebrow was quirked inquisitively, as she took in Suga’s flushed appearance. 

“Ahh, sorry! I got distracted by something. I’ll just shower quickly now if it bothers you.” Suga looked away from Daichi’s eyes, willing herself not to blush and give away her earlier activities. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine!” Daichi walked a few steps closer to Suga before flinging her arms around her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She felt her body tense up at first due to the sudden contact, but allowed herself to indulge in the hug as she brought her arms up to reciprocate. She could feel Daichi lowering her face into her greasy tied hair, and tried not to cringe at how bad it must smell. “You know, to me, you never smell bad. I’m actually kind of jealous.”

“What? What do you mean?” Suga furrowed her brows and pulled back a little so she could see Daichi’s face.

“I mean ever since we were kids, I can’t remember you ever smelling bad. Even when we would roll around in mud and look for frogs, you never smelt bad. I mean, I’m not saying you always smell good, because you don’t. But you, ehh, never really smell bad, I guess?” Daichi’s eyes were cast to the floor and her nose was becoming faintly pink. _She almost looks embarrassed,_ Suga thought. It was a cute look on her. 

“That’s an odd compliment, but I’ll take it.” Suga beamed as she detached her arms from Daichi’s back, in favour of using them to punch her in the gut.

“Eugh!” Daichi grunted at the sudden pain, cradling her newly abused stomach with her arms. “God, I feel bad for the person who dates you.”

Suga let out a fake laugh, too loud and obnoxious sounding to her own ears to ever be real. She knew Daichi’s words were a joke, but they still stung like a fresh cut. It only solidified the fact that Daichi would never want her the way she wanted to be wanted. Every time she heard the words ‘best friend’ come out of Daichi’s mouth, she felt proud to be of so much importance to her, but at the same time those words resonated a painfully deep ache within her.

It hurt Suga to be friends, but for Daichi, she would go through any amount of pain,

“Oi! You sure you don’t have a fever? Your look hot.” Daichi laid her large calloused hands against Suga’s cheeks before suddenly squishing them together, making her lips pucker out like a goldfish. The moment Daichi’s words registered in Suga’s mind, she could only feel herself flush further, adding to the residual blush left over from her post orgasm haze. 

“N-no! I told you, I’m not sick. You’re here for no reason.” Suga couldn’t bear to look at Daichi as she could feel the heat flooding her body, so instead she looked to the ceiling, pouting.

“Sug, are you saying you don’t want me to be here? I’m hurt.” Daichi’s voice was unnecessarily loud as she waved her arms around dramatically before pretending to clutch at her heart. “My own best friend doesn’t even love me.”

Suga could feel that ache within her flair again.

“Of course, I love you, you idiot.”

She would never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is so short!! i had a bunch of assignments this week so i didn't get a chance to write much. the next update will come asap!

**Author's Note:**

> leave any criticism in the comments and feel free to give me suggestions! i'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!
> 
> find me on twitter: @prettyboyIance


End file.
